Mother Knows Best
by Indecisive By Choice
Summary: At some point, even a place as action packed as the Smash Mansion requires a mother's touch. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Part of me has no idea why I wrote this. I think it had to do with a humorous comment that was written on Gamefaqs involving Roy's absence in Brawl.

And well, the cogs just started turning from there and this odd story was born. So beware of Brawl spoilers in terms of characters.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

Roy laughed softly to himself as he felt his back collide with the soft grassy knoll. The redhead gazed up at the cloudless sky with a grin plastered on his face; it was an alarmingly pleasant day at the Smash Mansion.

The residences of the mansion would usually be filled with boundless amounts of energy due to the constant tournaments and matches Master Hand held to keep himself entertained and the fighters occupied. But the past few weeks had been different. Master Hand and Crazy Hand had been high-strung trying to organize the new smashers and had pretty much left the veterans to do as they please.

At first, Roy hated having so much free time. With his boundless amount of energy he didn't know what to do. He had attempted to entertain himself by attempting to engage in friendly matches with his fellow smashers, but most declined his offers. The redhead then tried to have fun by coming up with crazy schemes with his best friends Link and Marth.

Needless to say, Marth was annoyed and not amused by Roy's childish antics while Link grew weary of the redhead's infinite hyperactivity. At one point they both locked him out of their room in an attempt to get peace and quite.

Roy remembered banging against the door and begging to be allowed back inside for who knows how long, but both Marth and Link were immune to Roy's desperate pleas by then. Dejected, Roy tried to socialize with others but only ended up irritating a majority of them. He had made the mistake of trying to strike up a conversation with Mewtwo, and in response the psychic Pokemon chucked a Rubik's Cube at the young lord's head.

The puzzle had kept him occupied for a few days as he would be hunched over the item trying to solve it, but the closest he could get was solving two sides before giving up. Eventually, the boredom had begun to sap away at Roy's energy and he's soon managed to control his fidgety self.

This brings him to now. He learned to appreciate the rare moments of silence. Sure he'd still like something to do, but he was perfectly content at the moment with relaxing outside. Roy closed his blue eyes and kept that small smile plastered on his face.

He absorbed the comforting warmth of the sun and could feel the soft glow on his body. He felt the long blades of grass tickling his exposed skin and smelled the crisp fresh air carried throughout the land from a soft breeze. Silently, Roy wondered why he hadn't ever appreciated days like this more often.

'_Must be Marth rubbing off on me,_' the redhead thought. Speaking of his fellow blue-haired lord…

Marth was sitting up against a tree, his nose buried in a book. It was a typical sight and nothing out of the ordinary. But to Roy it was different. Usually whenever Marth tagged along with Roy and Link it was because he was dragged against his own will protesting and swearing. But for once, Marth actually agreed to join them outside on his own free will.

Not more than 7 feet to Marth's left sat Link. The blonde hyrulian was sketching a tic-tac-toe board in the dirt with a stick. His opponent was a new blue-haired swordsman named Ike who showed up not long ago. Link passed Ike the stick after he made an O in the corner of board.

Ike stared at the offending objects and held up a hand to decline Link's offer to play another game. Link drew back the stick and blinked up at Ike curiously. The blonde cocked an eyebrow as if to ask, 'Am I really that bad?'

Ike shook his head and sighed heavily with a shrug of his massive shoulders. "Is this place always so… so…" He paused trying to find the right word to use it in the most non-insulting way possible.

"Competitive?" Link finished.

"Fun?" Roy tried.

"Migraine inducing?" Marth attempted briefly detaching from the novel.

"…_boring? Uneventful? Dull?_" Ike finished. '_The hell with formalities_.'

Roy sat up, completely alert of Ike's words. "Boring? How could you possibly find this place boring?" He paused briefly realizing that he himself was bored not too long ago. He quickly brushed that dark period of time off and continued. "Well, what do you know anyways? You haven't been here that long!" The red head snapped defiantly crossing his arms.

"Well Roy, Ike does have a point. It has been slow this past week. But," Link paused and turned to the mercenary, "It usually is more active than this. I think Master Hand's just too busy trying to get everyone settled and inventing new ways to keep the matches fresh."

"Not to mention making us his guinea pigs for his 'renovations'." Marth interrupted with a slight tone of bitterness.

"Oh come on Marth, you still can't be sore about the whole Ultimate Chimera incident are you?" Roy piped up. He was referring to when Master Hand had created a new stage: New Pork City. It was absolutely huge and would take ages to KO an opponent. Marth and a newcomer by the name of Lucas ended up being the lucky testers of the giant stage.

Master Hand must've realized battles would draw out forever on the giant stage so he put some sort of neon pink monster on the stage that would spawn randomly. Neither Marth nor Lucas had an idea as to what the Ultimate Chimera was capable of and Lucas had smashed Marth into the waiting mouth of the monster… and well, Marth suffered from an immediate and embarrassing KO. Lucas shortly after suffered the same fate when one had incidentally spawned right behind him. To all the spectators it looked undeniably painful and many smashers protested against it.

Ike smirked and voiced the majority of people's opinion on the KOs of the Ultimate Chimera that most would be afraid to even dare utter in Marth's presence. "Well, it was pretty funny watching you and Lucas fly the full length of the stage."

Marth glared at Ike and slammed his book shut. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Mr.-I-got-eaten-by-a-giant-fish-five-times-in-a-row."

Ike frowned and shot daggers at the prince of Altea. "Not my fault that stupid Yoshi kept spiking me right into it. And I would've made it out of the water if that fish wasn't there. Really, the Summit is damn small enough as it is; why did Master Hand feel a need to add a man-eating fish?" Ike retorted.

Link, a three time veteran, was used to Master Hand's strange ways. "For his own sick, twisted amusement. Be glad Crazy isn't in charge of stages, otherwise he's come up with something really whacky, like body snatching and the objective is to self-mutilate before switching back." He said with a sigh.

"I hate that they're testing out all these new techniques on us." Marth repeated. "Knowing our luck, they're probably going to leave the fish, the Chimera, and keep that tiny little bug on Yoshi's stage even after the whole Landmaster accident… although I do agree that it was mildly amusing."

Roy, Ike, and Link cracked smiles as they remembered what had happened. Master Hand had wanted to try these things called Final Smashes to make it more competitive. Wolf had summoned a Landmaster mid-air on Yoshi's Island and Fox had unintentionally caused the blocks on the island to spin and the giant Landmaster magically fell through the three-foot wide gap. Wolf was the subject of humiliation for days, but he wasn't alone because a few days later Luigi had tested his Negative Zone and fell through the damn pit dancing the whole way down.

"I really don't care about the problems," Roy said nonchalantly as he threw himself back onto the soft grass. "I just want to get back into the fray and have lively action and excitement in the house again, but right now, it's a nice day, so I'm going to enjoy it." Once more, Roy wore his trademark grin as he shut his eyes and happily absorbed the sun's warmth with not a care in the world.

Not more than a few minutes later, he felt a shadow cast over him. Without opening his eyes he casually flicked his hand trying to shoo whoever was hovering over him. "Hey, could you move? You're kind of blocking the sun." But the figure didn't budge.

Instead Roy felt someone seize him by the front of his cape and Roy's eyes shot open in response. "Hey what gives?!" He was staring face to face with a highly irate looking blue bird. "Oh, hi Falco!" Roy loudly greeted the bird.

Falco gritted his teeth together in annoyance. "What," He began while giving the young lord a death stare. "Do you think you're doing here?" He finished.

Roy shrugged, a difficult feat considering the falcon still had a killer grip on his cape. "I dunno, just relaxing and enjoying the day? What are you doing?" Roy answered innocently.

"What… have I been… doing?" Falco repeated losing all traces of anger and looking dumbfounded at Roy. He set Roy down and raised a feathered finger to his beak wondering exactly how he should reply to that question.

"Well let's see. Today I attended a tea party with Princess Zelda and Princess Peach and Mewtwo appeared as a surprise guest. The four of us exchanged exciting shopping stories where we talked about pretty pink dresses, jewelry, make up, and our hair. Then we talked about pearl necklaces and how kitties and puppies are made of fluffy clouds and sugary sweet cotton candy and then we moved on to world peace and how all was right in this world of sunshine." Falco replied, his voice getting high-pitched and dripping with sarcasm.

Roy blinked up at the bird, not sure exactly how to reply to that. He nervously scratched the back of his neck and put on a sheepish smile, "Really? Well, that sounds fun, well, if you're into that kind of stuff that is… n-not that I'm judging or anything! Really, I'll always look at you the same way-" Roy was cut off when Falco swiftly conked the redhead on the head with his blaster.

The three other swordsmen had been silently observing the scene and each pitied the youngest. Marth rolled his eyes at Roy's gullibility, while Ike cast Link a look of disbelief that someone could be so foolish, and Link just smacked his forehead ashamed that he knew Roy.

Falco looked ready to pop an artery. "NO YOU GULLIBLE IDIOT! I'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND THE DAMNED MANSION TRYING TO FIND YOU OTHERWISE MASTER HAND WILL HAVE MY HEAD!"

Roy laughed nervously fearing the wrath of Falco. He threw his hands up defensively. "Hey, well, you found me! Don't have a heart attack Falco! Besides, why would Master hand want your head anyways? Wouldn't he want you hands?" He smiled sheepishly at his joke in an attempt to lighten the mood. Falco was not amused; in fact he looked ready to explode with fury.

"Trust me Falco, Roy's right." Marth spoke up, his eyes returning to his book. "Don't have a heart attack; Roy's idiocy is not worth dying over."

"Hey! I'm not–eep!" Roy immediately suppressed his retort when Falco gave him a death stare. With downcast eyes and anxiously twiddling his fingers together he mumbled, "What do you need me for anyways?"

Normally, he wouldn't submit to Falco's anger so quickly and without a fight, but the bird had been in foul mood ever since Wolf came in. And to add insult to injury, both Falco and Fox had been kicked out of top tier while Wolf made top tier. So to infuriate the bird further would be like rubbing salt into the wound, an unwise idea; and even Roy knew that.

"You forgot?"

"Forgot what?" Roy flinched immediately and wished he hadn't said that.

"We're supposed to be testing Assist Trophies!"

Roy blinked, "I thought that was Link's job!" Once more, the young lord flinched. '_Marth was right_, _I really need to learn to think before I speak_.'

Link's head snapped up at the sound of his name. "No, I tested pokeballs with Kirby a few days ago…" The blonde trailed off and began to mutter something about "Damn goldeens still existing nearly ten years later."

"I wish!" Falco snapped through a clenched beak. "Of all the smashers I get stuck with you! I'm just cursed with bad luck lately. Master Hand should just smite me already and put me out of my misery!" With that last statement, Falco huffed, seized Roy by his cape and proceeded to drag Roy towards the mansion.

"Well, this is going to end well." Link said sarcastically.

"Who wants to bet two minutes into the testing Falco's going to try murdering Roy?" Ike said.

Marth sighed, "That's an absolutely ridiculous claim." Suddenly the blue-haired prince smirked, "Roy won't even last 30 seconds."

* * *

"Why me?" Roy lamented over his unfortunate luck.

Master Hand had placed Roy and Falco on a bland stage and explained that Assist Trophies will spawn randomly. Their job was to open them so Master Hand could study their effects on the outcomes of fights. Much to Roy's disappointment, and Falco's pleasure, Master Hand had instructed while it was their task to open Assist Trophies they were still suppose to engage in combat like a regular match.

'Falco's going to murder me first chance he gets.' Roy gulped nervously and clutched the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. His opponent was opposite of him, feathered hand twitching over his blaster, itching to draw it the second the match began.

"Ready?" Roy shut his eyes. "Set?" The fiery redhead inhaled sharply.

"GO!" The announcer's voice boomed over the speaker. Roy exhaled and opened his eyes, '_Here I go.'_

* * *

"Oh my! Look at Roy go!" Peach gasped from the sidelines as she watched the match amongst the other smashers. She, like many others were curious of this new item Master Hand created and was interested in finding out how it affected fights.

"Yeah, I know, I've never seen him run so fast in my life." Samus pointed out.

Fox sighed as he leaned against the railing and silently analyzed the match. "Hell, I don't blame him either. Even _I'd _run from the wrath of Falco." Fox squinted as he watched Roy run around the stage like a chicken with its head cut off trying to avoid a trigger happy Falco. "Except, you know, I'd actually stand a chance at outrunning him."

"How much longer do you think Roy has till Falco starts chasing him and, well, you know, tries to annihilate him?" Samus asked.

Fox scratched behind his ear and wrinkled his nose as he scrutinized his comrade's attack pattern. Falco was playing it rather defensively and long range using only his blaster which Roy tried attempted to roll, run, or leap out of the shots path. "Not much longer," He spoke up after a moment of silence. "Falco seems to be toying with him at the moment. At least Roy hasn't done something stupid like recklessly attack him."

"Look!" Peach shouted and pointed to the middle of the stage. An Assist Trophy capsule had spawned. Both Roy and Falco raced towards it but Falco reached it first. The blue falcon smashed it open and out came…

"ANDROSS!" Fox shrieked at the top of his lugs and nearly fell over the railing in a panic. "HE'S BACK TO TAKE OVER THE LYLAT SYSTEM!" The fox flailed wildly in Samus' and Peach's grip as they attempted to pull the young pilot back behind the safety of the railing.

Peach and Samus had managed to calm Fox down when Andross had disappeared after a short period of time. The three of them continued to silently watch the match – if you could call it that since Roy ran around the whole time – and making an occasional comment as Assist Trophies would spawn.

"Oh, that Waluigi, always playing dirty, so glad he didn't get accepted as a fighter, or he and Wario would be an absolute nightmare!" Peach shrieked as they watched the wiry man whack Falco with a tennis racket.

"Metroids? Hmm, interesting…" Samus noted as she observed Roy sprint around the stadium screaming and yelping while trying to remove the strange creature from his head.

* * *

After successfully surviving Kat and Ana's attacks Roy sighed. He was both relieved and exhausted; he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep dodging Falco's onslaught. For once, luck seemed to have smiled on him and a trophy appeared directly in front of him. The redhead smirked and broke it open and a star-shaped creature burst out.

The smiling star began to glow brightly and spun rapidly in Falco's direction. Roy grinned up at Falco only for the blue falcon to cross his arms cockily and meet the redhead's grin with a smug smirk. With a hefty kick, Falco sent the star flying in the opposite direction and eventually off the stage.

Roy looked up at the sky to once more to question, 'Why me?' Alas, there was no time for self-pity for Master Hand's voice erupted throughout the arena.

"Now boys, that's the last Assist Trophy, break it open and we're done." Roy scanned the area, his eyes desperately searching for that last trophy. It would appear Lady Luck had once more shined on him as he spotted the trophy on the edge of one of the higher platforms that was closest to him. Roy leaped for it; arm outstretched a wide grin on his face as his hand nearly clasped around the smooth, silvery object. His fingertips lightly brushed it and he was one step closer to being finished with the awful horror of Falco's fury.

Then suddenly, he felt a throbbing pain on the back of his head and Roy was greeted with a face full of floor. He silently cursed himself for forgetting that not only Falco was quick, he had the best aerial game out of all the other smashers. The redhead didn't bother pushing himself off the floor. '_Maybe if I just lay here he'll leave me alone to drown in my self-pity.'_ He thought to himself as he heard Falco open the last Assist Trophy.

"Behold," Roy heard a woman's voice begin calmly, "It is I – ROY?!" The woman's tone changed to shock as she spotted the young swordsman.

Roy sighed and picked himself up upon hearing his name. He looked up at the woman who appeared in front of him. She was tall and slender, wearing a blue gown that exposed the soft ivory skin of her legs on the side slits, her long green hair tied up in a high ponytail, and she wielded a long thin blade.

Roy let his sword clutter to the ground. "MOM?!" He yelled. '_Can my day get any worse?'_

* * *

**Author's note:** Dun-dun-dun, evil cliffie of doom. So wha'd you think? Good? Meh? Horrible? I personally wasn't too happy with the chapter; I felt I dragged it out longer than necessary and I feel I need to work on my fluency because reading it over I realized it's sort of choppy and scattered in some places but I'm not sure how to transition it better. Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Anyways, before anyone jumps on my back, I know Roy isn't in Brawl but for the sake of the story he is and I'm also aware that Lyn isn't "officiallly" Roy's mother, but according to wikipedia there are various endings to Fire Emblem and one of them ends up with her being Roy's mother.

By the way, the Landmaster incident, I'm sure many of you had seen that video of the Wolf vs. Fox fight and the Landmaster falls through that tiny hole lol. As for the Ike being swallowed by the giant fish on the Summit stage, true story. Every time I fell in the water as Ike not two seconds after he would surface and I try jumping out the damn fish would eat me. Yet when a CPU stayed down there for a half a minute the fish never showed up so WTH?! Does Ike attract fish or something? And I think everyone hates the Ultimate Chimera (IT KILLED ME ON ALL-STAR MODE!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Woo! Chapter 2 is here! Now I'm not sure how the whole reviewer reply thing works, since I had went on an old-age hiatus before that dreaded thing was invented, so I'll just thank you all for your nice reviews. And a special thanks to Byoshi (I still can't believe I managed to catch the eye of my fav author ZOMG!! -bows down-) for pointing out my simple grammar and spelling errors that computers look over, I think I managed to clean most of them up this time :D Oh and Mimi-sama, you're right, that was a nekoyasha reference.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

Roy stared up at his mother; mouth still agape in shock. _'What the hell is she doing here?!'_

His mother stared back at him looking equally confused. She thought of over millions of things to say but her mouth would just open and then close, as if it had been disconnected to her voice.

Falco irritably tapped his foot in impatience as he watched the swordswoman stare at the gapping young redhead. He raised a brow in curiosity as to why his so-called Assist Trophy was just standing there silently participating in a gawking contest.

Now, Falco is a lot of things, but he has never been a patient avian. But he had to admit, he put up with loads of crap in his line of work; ranging from Peppy the old hare constantly barking orders at him; Fox calling him reckless and overly cocky; monitoring annoying Slippy and his usefulness – or lack thereof; to putting up with Krystal being Peppy's replacement on Star Fox. Sure he would protest, complain and struggle for his way, but in the end Falco learned to suck it up and deal with whatever situation it was. He may be an arrogant, sarcastic, cocky, impatient, pain in the ass, but he was tolerant.

However, this just wasn't Falco's week. His tolerance was already completely occupied by putting up with stupid Roy, getting kicked out of top tier, and Wolf's _wonderful_ addition. His already thin patience had disappeared ages ago too. And to make matters worse, there was absolutely one thing Falco despised and couldn't tolerate no matter how much he tried: Being blatantly ignored in a match.

"Hey!" He called to the two humans. The green-haired woman turned around and stared at the avian. "Don't just stand there!" She blinked at him; Falco felt his blood begin to boil. "Do something assistance worthy!" Falco shouted to the woman through a clenched beak while trying to get control of his violent temper that was causing him to shake with rage.

"Oh, right," the older woman softly mumbled to herself. She nearly forgot why she was there in the first place. She turned to Roy and gave him a small nod. "Sorry Roy, if you'll excuse me for just a moment."

Roy tried to protest but all his words rammed into each other and everything came out like a garbled unintelligible mess. Without a second glance at her son, Lyn vanished from the battlefield. Roy immediately shut his eyes and braced himself for whatever attack he was going to receive and prepared himself to face his future humiliation. '_This is just perfect, being KO'ed by my own mother; I'm going to be the biggest laughingstock ever.'_

But nothing happened. He waited and waited and waited, but he felt nothing. Slowly he lifted one eyelid and immediately shut it when he saw his mother calmly standing in front of him with her lips pursed and her hands on her hips.

"Oh Roy, you can open your eyes now. I already took care of him."

"Huh?" Roy opened his eyes in confusion. '_Took care of who?'_ He peered over his mother's shoulder and realized Falco was missing. Roy panicked and he desperately scanned the sky for the arena for the ill-tempered avian. He spied the bird who was trying to recover back on the stage and Roy's jaw dropped.

Then he panicked, "MOM WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ATTACK THE ONE WHO SUMMONED YOU!" The redhead screeched and proceeded to scamper around the arena in fear. "NOW FALCO'S _**REALLY **_GONNA KILL ME!"

Falco managed to grab the edge of the stage and when he scrambled back to his feet Roy ran up to him, clung to his legs, and began to grovel at his feet begging for mercy.

Lyn pinched the bridge of her nose looking highly irritated. "Roy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Begging for my life! And yours too!" He cried before turning back to the avian. "Please forgive her; she doesn't know what she's doing." All he received was a sneer and a kick in response.

"Get offa me!"

"Roy, leave that young man – I mean, bird... err… bird-like-man alone!"

"I'm trying to save our lives here!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man!"

"LISTEN TO THAT HARPY OF A WOMAN AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"Hey! Don't insult my mother!"

…And thus the screaming match continued until Falco had successfully pried Roy away from his legs and shouted in his very colorful vocabulary that he had surrendered. A thoroughly embarrassed Lyn dragged Roy off with a rough scolding, while Roy just wanted nothing more than to go find the nearest cliff, jump off it, and somehow manage to impale himself with his own sword upon impact.

* * *

"Roy, you're chewing again," Marth pointed out for the umpteenth time that day.

Link sighed, "Really, you need to relax, and it's not that bad."

Roy stopped chewing on the inside of his cheek and wrinkled his nose. It was an annoying nervous habit of his. He inaudibly cursed Marth and Link for knowing him so well.

The redhead looked over at Lyn who seemed to have been somewhat the center of attention since she made her arrival known. Zelda, Peach, and Samus immediately flocked to the female swordswoman and the four women were talking amongst themselves, and going into fits of hearty laughter every once in a while.

"I'm not nervous!" Roy snapped at the older swordsmen.

"So I take it you like to eat the inside of your mouth then?" Ike chuckled in response.

Roy opened his mouth, ready to make some immature and obscene comment but quickly stopped himself. His mother was a mere few meters away, if she heard him utter such unclean words in her presence, she'd have his head. Instead the young boy resigned to his fate and continued to chew on his cheek while mentally stabbing Ike.

Captain Falcon entered the hall and whistled. "So that's your mother, eh Roy my boy?" Falcon commented as he gently elbowed the young swordsman. Roy only chewed more vigorously in response. "She's definitely the hottest mother I've ever seen."

With lightning fast reflexes, Roy drew his sword and threateningly held it up against the racer's neck. Captain Falcon raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "Easy, easy there now. I'm just noting that your mother is very attractive," He gulped when Roy refused to sheath his sword and continued. "I, Captain Falcon, am an honorable man who understands your mother is off limits and I have no intentions whatsoever as to so much as even try to lay a hand on Lady Lyn." Roy silently glared at him before putting his sword away and crossing his arms.

Falcon sighed with relief, "You had me scared for a second there Roy," He chuckled as he entertained the thought of Roy murdering him. "Besides, no worries, I've had my eye on Sammy for quite awhile now, and I think she's finally warming up to me!

"What could have possibly given you that idea?" Marth asked sarcastically. Not that he cared or anything, he was just bored and wanted to see what new and amusing theory the racer had come up with that 'proved' Samus liked him.

"Watch and learn Mr. Perfect," Captain Falcon said with a proud smile etched onto his face. "Hey Samus!" He greeted the bounty hunter across the hall with a giant wave.

Samus flinched and turned around; she returned his greeting with a slow awkward wave and an embarrassed half-cringe/half-smile.

Captain Falcon turned to Marth with a look of satisfaction. Marth blinked and scratched his neck. "Alright, so I watched, when do I start learning?"

Falcon frowned at the Altean prince, "What, you didn't see? She actually waved back! At first she would point her blaster at me if I dare spoke to her, then I moved up to being ignored, and now she actually acknowledges me in a non-hateful manner."

"Wow," Ike replied in complete monotone, "That's amazing."

"I know, isn't it?" Falcon seemed proud of his accomplishment.

"Yeah, you sure showed us…" Marth scoffed.

"Oh, you're just jealous."

"Yes Falcon, let me tell you. It just kills me that I don't have that special nonexistent relationship you have with Samus, Oh woe is me, how ever will I sleep at night? Oh right, with my _wife_, Sheeda," Marth stressed to add to his mocking and insulting tone.

Sensing a verbal spat coming on, Link and Ike scooted away from the prince and the racer. Roy, who had been ignoring absolutely everything, was still fixated on his mother. Link noticed this and abruptly smacked him on the back of the head.

Roy yelped and clutched the back of his head. "What was that for?" He snapped at the blonde with a leer of annoyance.

"You act like you want to disappear off the face of the planet," Link replied. He sighed and brushed the blonde locks out of his face. "Seriously Roy, what's eating you?"

"Nothing! Why do you always think something is wrong with me?!"

"So you're telling me you obsessively stare at your mother all the time?"

"Shut up Ike, nobody asked you!" Roy snapped before turning back to Link with the most irate look he could muster.

Once more, Link sighed and tapped the side of his head. "I don't _think_ something is bothering you Roy. I _know_ something is, and it has to pertain to Lyn."

"Oh fine," Roy crossed his arms in defeat. He thought about what to tell Link what was grating on his nerves. Truth be told, too many things. Obvious factors like Falco wanting to smite him was big, same with what the hell was his mother even doing her, and he was surprised Master Hand hadn't murdered him or Lyn for her blatant attack against Falco. But the thing that was bothering him the most…

"I just wonder what the hell they're all so giggly about," Roy answered as he watched the four women intently. It appeared Lyn had been retelling some sort of story and the four girls erupted in bouts of laughter as she finished.

Link's jaw dropped, "That's it?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you kidding me?" Ike asked incredulously. "Well, if you wanna know, just go and find out. I mean, that can be arranged fairly easily."

"I can't just walk up there and start eavesdropping or leap into the conversation out of nowhere!" Roy pointed out.

"Why not? You do it all the time to us." Link replied.

"Yes, but this is my mother, who knows what she's talking to them about. Maybe how she met my father, or her wedding day, or… or…" Roy trailed off in and look of fear washed over his face. "What if she's talking to them about me when I was a kid?"

A devious smirk fell upon Ike's face and he glanced at Link. "Well, there's only one way to find out," He gave the blonde a small nod of understanding and he dashed off towards the small group of women. "C'mon Link, let's find out for ourselves!"

Link shrugged at Roy and chased after Ike. "Wait, what about Marth?"

"Just leave him," Ike called back. The blue-haired prince was indeed still engaged in his verbal spat with Falcon.

Roy stood there, paralyzed with shock for a moment. He shook himself out of his stiff state and gritted his teeth together in anger. "Aww c'mon! That's no fair! Some friends you are!" He yelled as he chased after them.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! Chapter two is done. Yeah, it's kinda short with it's random ending, and I apologize for that but I'm still feeling around and trying not to rush directly into anything and butcher characters as a result. I honestly don't blame you if you thought this chapter was boring or meh because I had a difficult time writing it myself.

Oh, right, the part with Captain Falcon wasn't bashing in any way, shape, or form. I was more or less making fun of the stereotype of him. Anyways, reviews and criticism are always appreciated. (-Hands out virtual cookies-)

**Self-Critique:** I need to find other words with the same meaning as said, replied, so on and so forth because it sounds so monotonous and basic typing said 500 times D:

**Random thought of the day:** Why the hell does Pit's voice get so deep when he's star KO'ed?


End file.
